


Polyjuice

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Femme lesbians - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Lesbian Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: As a married couple, Pansy and Daphne have the perfect way to spice up their sex life... even if their means are a little questionable.





	Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for daily_deviant! The prompts used were: illegal sex, dildos.

The bell tingled as the door to the shop swung open. It wasn’t the busiest day - only a few customers were browsing through their selection of potions and creams - and Daphne looked up from where she was sorting out the expiring stock out of the shelves.

It was her wife, back from some errands. A few heads turned at the clicking of heels against the marble floor, but Daphne knew that Pansy didn’t mind the attention. Pansy’s painted lips curved into a smile of greeting and with a nod at her customers, she made her way across the shop to Daphne.

Her style and make-up look - consisting of the latest products on their spring line - was on point, but Daphne also happened to know what was underneath her smart designer robes. Pansy’s confident strut was all the more alluring for her with the knowledge of the sinful set of red lingerie that she had dressed in in in front of Daphne’s lusting eye that morning before they had left for the shop.

_Beauty by Parkinson & Greengrass_ was their brainchild and the result of years of labour and meetings with investors. Daphne still couldn’t sometimes believe that what had started off as a simple brand of cosmetic potions was now a shop with a wide selection of cosmetics, creams, hair products and perfumes.

‘Hello darling,’ Pansy said, and gave her a quick kiss, mindful not to smear her lipstick. ‘Everything alright with the shop?’

As a rule, they engaged in minimal public affection at work, but a little kiss didn’t matter. Everyone was aware of the two women who ran the shop. The papers had had their time with them at the time of their marriage. Although even the more traditional wizarding society was slowly coming around, it was still unheard of for two pureblood women marrying each other.

Of course, Daphne and Pansy hadn’t minded the attention. It had given a lot of free advertisement to the shop.

‘It’s been quiet,’ Daphne said, answering Pansy’s question. ‘Although Lavender’s managed to sell off the remainders of our winter nails collection.’ Lavender Brown was one of their full-time staff and a surprisingly formidable sales force. ‘How about you?’

She knew Pansy had been off on a number of errands that morning. In addition to the shop, their work also involved consultancy visits to clients such as marketing companies, and the occasional beauty training at a girls’ night.

‘Very satisfying. I’ve brought home a surprise,’ Pansy said. She tapped the front pocket of her sleek robes with a knowing smirk. Daphne’s eyes widened a bit, and as a customer was looking away, she whispered, “Who?”

‘You’ll see tonight,’ Pansy said, clearly enjoying the look on Daphne’s face. She ignored Daphne’s frustration, and with an infuriatingly mysterious smile, sauntered off to tend to a customer.

*

The afternoon passed in agony. Daphne grew increasingly impatient as the clock ticked on. They maintained a professional distance during working hours, but every now and then she would catch Pansy giving her a ravaging glance that sent a shiver of excitement through her body. Luckily, she was distracted for almost an hour by an elderly customer who had numerous questions about their line of perfumes. She was sure Pansy was laughing behind her back as she explained to the customer about their products, well aware that Daphne must be wriggling in her wet knickers by now.

At last they were done for the day, a day’s share of cosmetics, hair products and perfumes transferred to Galleons in their bank account. The clock struck six and the last customer left the shop. They said goodbye to Lavender, who was to close the shop that evening, and Daphne urged Pansy into the Floo.

‘Impatient, aren’t you?’ Pansy said, chuckling as Daphne snaked her arms around her.

‘It’s been a while since we’ve had anyone new,’ Daphne said into Pansy’s ear. She pressed what she hoped to be a tantalizing kiss to Pansy’s neck. ‘I’ve been wondering all day who you’ve managed to get for us this time,’ she said as the flames transported them to their penthouse.

‘You’ll see in a moment,’ Pansy purred.

At home, they barely had patience to take their cloaks off. They made a beeline to the bedroom, where Daphne set the lighting spells to an atmospheric glow and Pansy fiddled with the protection charms on their safe.

The secret sex safe, they jokingly called it. It was hidden behind a regular patch of wall, inconspicuous and magically guarded. It was where their private collection of potions was kept - both erotic and other - and where they also kept their costumes and lingerie of various shapes and sizes. The latter would be sure to raise some questions if anyone was to examine them further.

Of course, there was something even riskier amongst the bottles and the lace knickers, which was why they had the safe in the first place.

‘Oh, looks like we’re down to two vials of Polyjuice,’ Pansy observed as she rummaged through the safe.

‘That’s plenty enough for now,’ Daphne said. She sat on the bed and tried to enjoy the combination of frustration and growing arousal, that she knew would soon receive the attention it needed.

It had been far too long since their last Polyjuice session.

Daphne and Pansy were Slytherins, and above all practical. They knew they wanted to spend the rest of eternity together, but it didn’t mean they didn’t want to have a bit of fun. Daphne felt that she and Pansy had found the perfect - and a _perfectly exciting_ \- solution.

It had started early into their relationship and into Daphne’s brewing career. What had initially started off as just swapping bodies out of curiosity had soon turned into a full-fledged hobby, and an ever growing collection of women they could play with when the mood took them. It was thrilling in its illegality and this way, they could enjoy numerous women without messy emotional involvement.

Daphne had always liked to know the secrets of other people. It turned her on to witness the most intimate parts of another person’s life, and it turned her on even more that the victims were completely unaware. She wondered what her employees would think if they knew she and Pansy had fucked every one of them.

‘Pansy, tell me who it is,’ she said, deciding she had had enough of the teasing. She put on her best pout. ‘I can’t take it any longer.’

Pansy pulled a single red hair out of her front pocket.

‘It’s none other than Ginny Weasley,’ she said smugly. While she had clearly been enjoying her secret, she seemed happy to finally disclose it.

‘Ooooooh,’ Daphne said, feeling her lips turn into a smile. ‘You finally got her.’

Pansy had something of an obsession with Weasley. Daphne often teased her about it, but really, they loved perusing the Quidditch section together and making up fantasies involving Weasley. Weasley, and her little housewife setup with Potter, which they were convinced was just a front she upheld to hide the real manner of things: that she was just one fuck away from denouncing her family and her Quidditch career and becoming Pansy’s sex slave for forever.

‘I had that follow-up meeting with the manager of the Harpies, about the campaign,’ Pansy said, and sat down next to Daphne with the hair and the vial. ‘And she happened to be there.’

‘But Weasley never comes to those things,’ Daphne said, eyes widening. ‘She hates any sort of sucking up to sponsors. And she hates beauty potions with a passion, she’s said so in a number of interviews.’

‘I know,’ Pansy said. ‘I don’t know how Davis managed to convince her, but she was there along with a few of the other team members. She didn’t look too happy about it. Murderous, more like.’ She grinned. ‘I had my chance when I was explaining to Davis how I’d have her hair done in the photoshoot.’ Pansy brushed a lock of Daphne’s hair behind her ear as she spoke. ‘A few curls here,’ she said, bringing her fingers down to tease Daphne’s neck. Daphne’s breath hitched; Pansy knew her more sensitive areas. ‘And there.’

And then she abruptly got up.

‘These should be her size,’ Pansy said and threw a pair of knickers at her. Daphne smirked at the lacy, green material. It was something Weasley wouldn’t be caught dead in, being both Slytherin-coloured and feminine.

‘See you in a bit,’ she said, and disappeared into the bathroom with the potion vial and lingerie.

After the unpleasantness of the potion had worn off, Daphne took her time to explore her new body. She ran her fingers - hardened by Quidditch - along the muscular thighs, the freckled abs and small breasts, and stopped to pinch a nipple. Weasley’s nipples were quite sensitive - good. Daphne’s weren’t, and it usually took clamps or biting to bring out much feeling in them.

She slid her fingers between Ginny’s legs, through the triangle of brown-red hair, unsurprising - she had never taken Weasley for the shaving type - and let her hand rest on her clit. No, she was satisfied with leaving that part for Pansy. She didn’t want to spoil the surprise; it was always more exciting to experience it in the moment. Almost virginal.

She slid the lace knickers Pansy had thrown at her on and pulled on her silk dressing robe before exiting the bathroom.

Pansy was waiting for her in the bedroom.

She had changed while Daphne had taken her time acquainted acquainting herself with Ginny, and was wearing her favorite set of black, faux leather lingerie. She wore a harness over her knickers, which Daphne always thought made her bum look practically delectable.

She wouldn’t be having any of that tonight, though. Pansy looked like she had other plans.

‘Get on the bed, Weasley,’ she said, taking a commanding tone. ‘On your knees. I want to look at you.’

Daphne did as told, trying not to stumble in the unfamiliar body. She let the robe slip to the ground. A moment later, she was on her knees, her arse on perfect display for Pansy’s evaluating gaze.

‘Very good, Weasley. Perhaps you’re not as useless as I thought you were.’

Daphne felt her skin prickle as footsteps approached her. Followed by the squeak of the mattress and a weight on the bed, she was soon teased by Pansy’s fingers running slowly along her spine.

A shiver passed through her body as Pansy brushed her fingers along the lace of her knickers. She was already aching for it, and she arched her back just slightly in hopes to encourage Pansy.

Pansy toyed with the edges of her knickers, taking her time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she pulled them back and dipped the tip of her finger in Daphne’s - _Ginny’s_ \- cunt.

'Wet for me already, Weasley?' Pansy said, sounding amused. 'That didn't take long.'

She pushed in deeper, and Daphne let out a gasp. It was always a shock to feel the way a new cunt responded to penetration.

'How would you like to be fucked hard by me, Weasley?' Pansy said, pushing another finger inside her. Daphne could barely focus on her words. She could barely focus on anything. Pansy was fingering her in a series of maddening swirls and thrusts, torturing her every now and then by reverting to a slower tempo.

Daphne found herself grinding against Pansy’s hand.

'Yes,' she said, breathless. 'Pansy, fuck me.'

It was Weasley's voice that came out of her mouth. It seemed to please Pansy, because with a final thrust, she pulled away her hand leaving Daphne to ache with the loss. Daphne could hear her fiddling with her strap-on.

In her hazy sex glow, she wondered how Ginny Weasley would react if she were in the situation Daphne was in now. How would Ginny Weasley feel if she - married to Potter - was fucked by a Slytherin woman she used to hate? Would she try to imagine it was Potter, to endure the situation? Or would she surrender to it, forget the humiliation and let herself enjoy it, let the moans she had been desperately holding back escape her mouth?

Daphne liked to surrender.

A heavy, thick dildo pushed into her, guided in by her wetness, and cut off her thoughts. It hurt a little, reaching her deepest spot - Daphne was used to such lengths, but Weasley clearly wasn’t used to being fucked like this.

But the thought of getting to wreck the her just a little bit, even if she was Weasley herself in the moment, made Daphne want it even more.

Pansy slammed the cock in and out of her, sending Daphne convulsing with every thrust. Pansy was always like this with Gryffindors, relentless. Intense.

_I bet Potter doesn’t fuck you like this,_ Daphne thought before she didn’t think at all. Her body trembled from being on her knees for so long. She had been so close for so long.

Pansy pulled out.

‘I want to watch you as I fuck you,’ she said, and gave Daphne a gentle shove. Daphne wanted to collapse, but she rolled around on cue, still delirious from the intensity.

Pansy looked beautiful above her. Even flushed and slightly damp from sweat, she was the very picture of control.

Daphne herself was sure she was the exact opposite. If she could see herself in this moment, she would be sure to find a shaky, desperate wreck - or whatever Weasley looked like when she had just been fucked to the brink of madness and not let come.

In an attempt to fix this, Daphne grabbed hold of the dildo and guided the tip back to her entrance. Pansy let her have her way. With a chuckle, she pushed herself deep inside Daphne.

They soon found their rhythm again.

Pansy brought her fingers to Daphne’s clit. Clutching Pansy’s neck, Daphne let herself chase the bliss she was so desperate to reach and in barely an instant, she came, strong pulses rushing through her every muscle.

'Pansy!' Daphne screamed. Her cries were muffled by Pansy’s shoulder.

They lay in the bed for a long time afterward, long after the potion had worn off. They held each other, each in their own musings. When she had recovered some of her energy, Daphne let herself get lost in Pansy’s scent and taste. It was grounding, after a session like this, to return to the familiar. She loved their Polyjuice adventures, but this was what she loved best: experiencing Pansy as Daphne.

When Pansy buckled against her face and pulsated around her fingers, Daphne arose from the bedsheets to look her wife in the eye.

‘I love you,’ she whispered.

‘Love you too,’ Pansy said, her voice affectionate. ‘Now let’s get dinner started so that we aren’t absolutely wrecked tomorrow at work.’


End file.
